The present invention relates generally to forecasting models, and more particularly to forecasting solar power output.
Of the various forms of renewable energy resources available today, solar power is considered to be one of the most promising alternatives to fossil fuel. Solar power usage at both the commercial and residential scales has been increasing at an exponential rate over recent years. However, the stochastic nature of solar power poses challenges with respect to its integration into power grid operations.